


The night is still young

by simplysansan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Smut, and more smut, i couldn't find any, i need floyd/carrie, it's floyd lawton, of course theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd Lawton is still alive *breaks down crying* after surviving the Cray explosion. Things get heated up bwtweenFloyd/Carrie when they hear John and Lyla going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night is still young

“Good night.”  
“Nighty night Jhonny.” chuckled Floyd.  
“Shut up, Lawton.”   
“Or what?”

“Or…” john motioned his head in Carrie’s direction. Carrie, who was doodling something on a notepad with a red sketch. 

John closed the door to the room he was sharing with his (re)newly-wed wife Lyla before Floyd could come up with a response. 

Floyd thought about the day, before he let out a breath and resumed cleaning his guns. ‘Successful’ was not a word he’d use to describe today’s mission. Apart from the fact that all four of them got out of the hospital mostly unharmed. Except for him. Though John patched up his bullet wound and gave him a mild anesthetic, it still hurt when he moved his arm in a particular direction. He had jumped just in time from Cray’s exploding building and singed a few hairs. All in a day’s work. What he didn’t expect though, was Carrie running towards him and latching onto him repeatedly saying “My hero. Are you ok, baby?” John had to force her to let go of him, saying that if his bullet wound wasn’t cleaned and tended to, it might get infected and there were chances that he’d have to have his whole arm amputated. 

Carrie let him go with a dramatic gasp, but kept her arm linked with his, the whole car ride to the A.R.G.U.S safe-house. 

He was still cleaning his gun when he heard Carrie ask him from across the living room, “What are you singing, lover?”  
“What?”  
“You’re humming. I didn’t know you could sing. You have a beautiful voice.”  
Floyd murmured an inaudible thanks and resumed what he was doing. A few minutes later, he heard Carrie get up and move to the seat next to him. 

“What?” he repeated.  
“Nothing. I realized that I like watching you work.”  
“Uh-huh.”

His eye caught the notepad near his already cleaned gun. It had the letters F and C inside a heart. Lots of it. “Oh, that can’t be good,” he thought. 

He had heard stories about Carrie’s unhealthy fixation on Oliver Queen and he had seen it first-hand just this morning. He turned and gave her a dry smile which he thought looked like he was baring his teeth at her. She returned with a sweet smile of her own and turned her entire body towards him. Her flaming red hair was distracting and he couldn’t concentrate on doing something that actually calmed him down. 

And that was when they heard it. Both of them look up at the same time at John’s room. It was evident that both John and Lyla were completely oblivious to the fact that there were 2 other people in the house. 

Floyd felt his ears get hot and looked down at his guns, hurriedly wiping off the non-existent dirt. He sensed that Carrie had a pixie like smile on her face. “Talk to me, my love.”  
“Sure. About what?” he said without looking up.

He felt a delicate finger under his chin, making him look up. “Anything you like,” whispered Carrie, bringing her face close to his.   
“OK,” he leaned back, moving her hand with the barrel of the gun. “I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day. You should too.”  
“Is that an invitation?” said Carrie with a sly smile.   
“No. It most definitely is not.”

Carrie gave an understanding nod and got up and knocked on John’s room. “Can we make a little bit less noise? There are other people in the house.”

Floyd chuckled from where he sat and began reassembling his gun.   
He heard no other noise for a few minutes and assumed that Carrie had gone to bed. He began to relax and leaned on the sofa, closing his eyes. He slightly rotated his wounded arm to relieve the pain. 

He must have dozed off on the sofa, because he suddenly jerked awake to gentle hands massaging his shoulders. Years of army training and assassination kicked in and he gripped the hand and pulled it down. 

He saw flaming red hair framing a freckled face extremely close to his own. “So… We like to play it rough, do we?”

“Carrie? What’re you doing? I thought you went to sleep.” He let go off her hand.  
“Well,” she said, not moving an inch. “You said you had a long day. I thought I’d help you relax.”  
“I’m fine on my own, thanks.”   
“Are you sure, baby?” she cooed.  
“Yes. I’m absolutel-”

He felt soft lips press on his before he could finish his sentence. He almost gave into the kiss, but realized what he was doing and pushed her away. 

“No Carrie.”   
She pouted her perfect lips. “But why?”  
“Well, for one, we’ve known each other only for less than 24 hours and two I-”  
“But I love you. You saved my life today,” said Carrie, her eyes filling with tears. She climbed over the back of the sofa and maneuvered herself onto his lap, putting her hands around his neck. 

But Floyd held her shoulders at arm’s length and did his best to hide his growing erection. “You don’t love me Carrie. Nobody in particular does, for that matter. And I don’t love you either.”

“Well, your downstairs friend doesn’t seem to agree with you.” She smiled again.  
“Oh.. I… Umm”  
“Sssshhh. You don’t have to say anything,” she said putting a finger on his lips.  
He started when her other hand found his zipper and rubbed his now fully hard erection over his pants.   
“Carrie, you-”

She shut him up the same way she had shut him up earlier. But this time, he let his hands travel down her arms and grasped at her petite waist. She was an amazing kisser. She moved so that she was straddling him, rubbing herself on his erection. 

He couldn’t help himself and bit her lower lip gently. He felt her smile against his lips and opened her mouth to give him complete access.   
Her hands moved from his side to his shoulders where she slightly pressed his wound. Floyd bit her lip harder in pain, almost drawing blood. Carrie took her chance and ran her tongue over his lips and teeth. One of her hands found his shirt buttons, while the other ruffled up his perfect hair.

In the meantime, Floyd had let his hands run under Carrie’s shirt and was stroking the smooth skin under her breasts. He was delighted to find out that she wasn’t wearing a bra.   
Carrie kissed her way to Floyd’s ear and whispered, “Wanna find out if I’m wearing underwear?” and nipped him. 

“Not here,” he said and stood up with her still wrapped around him. He quickly carried her upstairs to his own room and closed the door with his foot. He banged her back on the wall and tore open her shirt. 

“So we do like to play it rough,” she laughed. 

He shrugged and kissed her neck, right on the throbbing pulse. He heard her breathing turn ragged and heavy and felt her legs untangling from behind him. Before he could ask her why, her hands hastened to remove his belt. He smiled and began kissing her on her mouth again. His hands traveled from the back of her neck to her breasts and tweaked a nipple. He felt her “Oh” against his kiss and replaced his hand with his mouth. He softly bit her erect nipple and felt her hands tighten in his hair. 

“Take off your pants, lover,” she murmured on top of his head. He always felt that, that line was too cliché, but he wanted to completely tear off both their clothes, the way she said it. 

He slid down both their pants expertly and was a little bit surprised to find out that she was wearing underwear. 

“Would you look at that? You are wearing underwear. ”

It was Carrie who shrugged this time. “Do you really need that eye-patch?” She tried to take it off, when Floyd stopped her. “No. Let it be.”

“Floyd.” This was the first time she had actually said his name. And it was the first time in many years someone had used his first name. 

She brought up her hands to either side of his face. “Listen to me, baby. I don’t care about anything. I love you.” She gently removed the leather patch, and kissed his closed eyes. “Open them,” she whispered. “Look at me.”

He was still looking down until she jerked his face upwards with her hand. She keenly looked it to his eyes and crashed her lips back on his, her hands moving to remove his shirt. 

She jumped up to circle her legs around his waist and Floyd caught her and carried her to the bed. She let go off him and took of her already torn shirt and tossed it to the corner.   
He moved on top of her, making her lie on her back and slowly moved down from her lips, kissing her breasts and licked his way from her waist to the line of her underwear.   
He looked up at her, his eyes a question, and she nodded with a glowing smile in response. He hooked his fingers onto it and slowly removed it, letting it fall on the floor.   
He ran his hands over her legs and caressed her inner thighs, nipping and licking, making Carrie moan out loud. 

Carrie suddenly stopped short when she felt Floyd’s lips on her. Her hands clutched at his hair, pressing his face deeper into her. 

In a painfully slow manner, he circled her clit with his tongue and bit on it. Her hold on his hair tightened making him bite harder. 

He looked up at her, and saw that her eyes were closed in pure ecstasy. His tongue still working her clit, he pushed his finger into her, only to feel her walls tightly closing around it. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in again.

“Oh Floyd.” Floyd laughed against her. She breathed heavily and moaned again at the feeling of him laughing. “Baby, I’m going to come.”

Without a second’s hesitation, Floyd switched places between his fingers and his mouth. His thumb pressed and massaged her clit while his tongue was busy tasting her. He made a deep vibrating sound at the back of his throat, and felt Carrie’s orgasm wet his lips and chin. 

He kept his thumb pressed to her clit and massaged it till she could take it no more. She suddenly sat up and pulled his face upwards to kiss him with such ferocity, that he didn’t believe for a second that this was the girl who had been moaning under him not less than 10 seconds ago.

Carrie could taste herself on Floyd’s lips. She flipped him so that she was on top, and continued kissing him. He could feel her entire body flush against his. What he didn’t feel was her hands slowly moving down to stroke his hard cock. Floyd’s eyes shot open at the sudden contact. Though her lower lip was still between his teeth, Carrie gave an evil smile which went straight to his erection. 

Floyd grinned back at her pushing her hair away from her now pink face. “It’s payback time, lover.” Just like he had done before, Carrie licked her way down, and took the tip of his cock into her mouth and licked away the precome. Floyd’s hands roughly gathered all her hair and held it away from her face, while her hands stroked the bottom of his cock. 

“If you come now, honey, I’ll put an arrow in your heart before you can say guns and bullets.”

She nibbled at the skin at the bottom of the cock and spread his leaking precome over his tip. 

Floyd’s eyes were still closed in utter pleasure when he felt his erect cock slip past Carrie’s wet, slick folds into her warm pussy. He quickly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, just to be forced back down by Carrie’s mouth on his hard nipple. Damn, the woman knew exactly what to do. 

She rotated her hips and roughly brought Floyd’s hand to her clit. He needed no further guidance, and began pressing his thumb and massaging her clit in circular motions. She bit down harder on his nipple and felt his hand tighten on her waist. It was going to be bruised in the morning. She gave his nipple one final lick and moved upwards, whispering into his ear. “You can come now, my love.”

He made an inhumane noise and pushed her up, making her sit up straight. His hands found her breasts and held on to them while he came hard inside of her. She was still moving up and down and rotating and grinding herself, with her eyes closed when Floyd’s hands snaked behind her neck, pulled her down and rolled her over, in a second. He was still inside her and she felt her breasts pushed up against his chiseled chest. 

He bit her neck, almost drawing blood and making her spread her legs wider. “I’m gonna have to cover up well tomorrow morning,” she breathed against his ear. 

He buried his head on top of her breast, his hand flicking her nipple. He thrust in and pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt her than he already had, but Carrie had other plans. “Go on, baby. Harder. Make me come.”

And that was all Floyd needed. He lifted himself up so that he was supported on his elbows and looked straight into her blue eyes. He kissed each of her eyes and started pounding hard into her. 

The bed rocked under them, bumping against the wall with their motions. Carrie spread her legs wider and wound it together behind his back, holding on tight to Floyd’s muscled arms, without touching his wound.

Floyd came again, to his own surprise, the same time as Carrie, who gave a high pitched laugh. “You told John just sometime ago. There are other people in the house,” said Floyd, closing her mouth with his hand. 

She bit his hand and nodded. 

Floyd slid out from inside her and fell onto the bed, panting. Carrie turned around to face him and smoothed away his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “That, has got to be the most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever had," he panted out, breathing hard.   
“Well, honey,” she said, draping her hand across his chest and putting her head on his chest. “The night is still young.”


End file.
